Broken Within The Darkness
by JasmineUnicorn
Summary: One month has gone by. A single sentence was spoke on one night. Two people are having the hardest time admitting to what they said. One not sure to believe. The other hoping. Will they finally admit or will darkness consume?
1. Forgetting

JasmineUnicorn: most people seemed to like my Yugioh story, so as requested, here is another one. please enjoy. just to give a warning. this is a story with a different type of twist. i never write these type, but for some odd reason this one was driving me crazy. i dont care what you think about it. i am just letting you know. again, enjoy and dont forget to review. 

Summary: One month has gone by. A single sentence was spoke on one night. Two people are having the hardest time admitting to what they said. One not sure to believe. The other hoping. Will they finally admit or will darkness consume. NO FLAMES!

Couples: Yami and Anzu/Tea or maybe not. Read to find out.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything about Yu-Gi-Oh. All, I own is the idea for the plot.

---------------

Broken Within The Darkness  
Chapter 1 - Forgetting

A small book fell off a desk and landed face down upon the floor. A young girl moved from her seat and bent down to pick it up. Closing the book, she opened a drawer and placed the notebook inside. A small picture drifted out and landed on the floor. A tear leaked down the girl's face as she bent down to pick it up. On the picture was a young girl and boy. She slid the drawer open once again and placed the picture inside.

Moving to a window, she looked out into the warm evening. The sun had just set and a few starts were starting to appear. A warm, breeze blew through the window across her face. She looked for any sign of movement, but found none. Closing the window, just part way to allow the breeze in, she grabbed her robe and headed out of the room.

A young boy appeared out of the shadows. He looked up at the window where the girl once stood at. He wanted to talk to her, hold her, but he knew he couldn't. Turning away, he walked down the road.

The warm water removed all the stress that Tea had. Each day seem painful to her as she remembered the memories. Tea leaned against the edge of the tub. She sighed heavily knowing that the pain she was having must be the same with him.

Yami walked down the road till he stopped at the Game Shop. He shook his head while sighing heavy before trading places. Could everything be connected? Yugi was hoping that everything would come back to normal. Walking inside, he turned the light off.

Arriving in his room, Yugi removed the Millenium Puzzle and placed it upon the desk. Yami stood by the window.The wind blew through his hair as he looked up at the sky. Already a month has gone by and neither have spoken.

Tea continued to wipe her hair dry as she walked into her room. She glanced over at the desk, but never moved. Walking to her bed, she combed her hair. Placing the brush down upon her might stand, she climbed into bed. Turning the light off, she laid her head down and drifted to sleep.

The morning sun shined brightly through the window. Tea opened one eye, but tried to ignoring the light, however, she knew she had to get up. Getting dress, she grabbed her bag and started heading to school.

Students were either standing otuside or inside their homerooms. Her group had no exeption. Tea noticed them in a corner concentrating on a game. Tea walked over to her seat and laid her bag down. Walking over, she could here the ending of a game. "Sorry Joey, but that brings your life points down to zero." said Yugi.

Tea walked over and looked down at the puzzle around Yugi's neck. She had a weak smile upon her face,, but when she looked away, her smile disappeared.

Yugi noticed it. He glanced down at the puzzel and then turned towards the door. Yami was standing there. No smile, sadness, or happiness was upon his face. A look of determination and calmness instead was the only thing noticable.

The teacher entered the room after a few seconds went by. Tea only looked straight ahead. She never looked back. Yami stood in the darkness watching Tea. The pain, the anger, he wish it would just go away. Somehow, though, he knew it would not leave. It was just a strong feeling. One that he knew that he had to deal with.

Notes were written on the board as Tea looked foeward. Never once did she glance back to see Yami standing. He watched with a determine look. He never once left to head back into the puzzle. After about ten minutes of notes, a quiz was given out. Everyone sighed, but took them in silence.

When the quizes were done, class was dismiss for lunch. Yugi, Joey, and Tristan walked over to see how Tea was. Yami started to approach, but quickly turned away. Yugi glanced over at him and just shook his head. Never has he seen the spirit such a wreck.

"We are all going to eat outside in the Rock Garden. Do you want to join?" asked Yugi looking back at Tea. Tea glanced up at Yugi. She decided that sitting outside with her friends was not going to hurt her that much. He could not be there or at least that was what she was expecting. Knodding her head, she stood up and followed everyone out.

Serenity was already outside saving a spot. Everyone was happy that she was able to transfer and attend class here. It made the group seem a little more cheery. Tea walked over and started chatting. However, as both were enjoying there conversation, Tristan came over and started pestering the girls. Yugi laughed while Joey started to chase Tristan. Tea smiled, but soon sat down to eat. Yugi sighed when he noticed it. Walking over, he sat next to her. "You haven't been yourself for at least a few weeks. Can you at least talk about it with me?" asked Yugi. He felt sorry for what Tea was going through, however, he did not fully understand it.

"There is nothing to talk about. It is just something I am just going to have to forget." replied Tea turning away from Yugi.

Yugi shooked his head and move to the other side of her. "You just can not bottle up your feelings. You are not that type of person. I remember when you were worried during Battle City. You did not want us to duel, but well, he made you understand. You can not stay away forever. It would be avoiding me in the whole process." said Yugi.

"If avoiding you is the solution, then that is the solution I am going to take." replied Tea standing up and walking away.

"Tea you can not deny it. You love him. Admit it." yelled Yugi. Tea ignored his saying and ran into the school. A small tear leaked from her face and swept down her cheek before blowing within the wind.

Yugi sighed heavy as he watched her leave. Yami appeared out of the shadows and walked over to where Yugi was at. He sat down and noticed that Yugi was confused by it all. The night it all happen, Yugi was asleep. He never expected anything to go so far, but it did. 'There is nothing you can do. It will just take time.' said Yami in a calm voice before disappearing. Yugi gave a weak smile as he watch the spirit leave. Both were just to stubborn to admit.

-------

JasmineUnicorn: This is my new story. It seems a little confusing at first, but soon you will understand. Please review about what you think. No flames. Please try to ignore the grammer errors. There are some, but I am not the best at removing them. Again, I will repeat. This first chapter will leave all in a confusing state. I promise to write more about what is going on, but if I spill that will ruin the meaning of the story. Enjoy.


	2. Running

JasmineUnicorn: here is a second chapter to help you witht he confusion. please understand that understanding this story will take time. if i type what has happen it will spoil the story. there will be hidden parts for you understand what happen, but that will all happen in due time. enjoy and please remember no flames and review.

----------------

Broken Within The Darkness  
Chapter 2 Running

Tea ran through the school. She did not stop even when Serenity came out of the bathroom and called for her. She continued to run till, she was at the end of the building. No one was around. All were outside. She slid down the wall in a hidden corner. Her head was held within her hands and tears were splashing upon her arms. All that was going on, all that was happening. It just did not make any sense to her. How was she suppose to admit to it? How could she have let it go so far? Tea just sat there letting the tears run down her face. She never moved even when the bell was rang.

Serenity appeared outside. She kept glancing back wondering why Tea was running. She could tell that she was crying. Serenity kept walking till she came to Yugi. He was looking at the ground. His face showed only confusion. "I noticed Tea running. She was crying. Do you know why?" asked Serenity sitting down.

"No. I just know that it was because of one night." replied Yugi standing up and grabbing his bag. Serenity sat there in confusion. What happen on the night he was talking about? Was Tea hurt by someone? No answers seemed to come to her way.

"I would not worry, Serenity. Both have been like this for weeks. I don't even know the whole story. Tea just won't talk and well, I don't think Yugi remembers anything about it." said Joey. He was watching Yugi walk into the school. Serenity was doing the same, but when her big brother spoke, she was looking up at him.

Yugi arrived in the classroom. Yami was once again standing in the shadows, but this time, Yugi noticed something different. Tea was no where around. He threw a look of confusion towards Yami, but Yami just shook his head showing that he did not know where she was.

Joey and Tristan were taking among themselves as they were walking into the classroom. Yugi ran by them quickly almost knocking them over. "Whoa. Slow down. There is no fire." said Joey leaning agaist the door. Yugi looked back, but never stopped.

He found Serenity only halfway down to her classroom. "Hey Serenity, when you ran into Tea, which way did she go." asked Yugi stopping. Serenity just pointed down a hallway. Yugi looked a little confused. Hardly anyone goes down that hallway unless they had one class. He waved good-bye to Serenity and started walking down the hallway. Yami was leaning against the wall halfway down. "I wonder why she is down here." said Yugi looking around.

'She could be thinking that is all I can say.' said Yami looking down at the ground. On his mind, he kept wondering if she was running because of him.

Yugi continued to walk down the hallway. Not many lights were on and it was getting hard to see. He knew that if he wasn't back to soon, he would be late to class. It was unlike Tea to miss class just because of all of this. He looked left and rigth, but when he came to the end of the hallway, he had no idea where to look.

Tea sat there. She noticed Yugi looking around. She figured he was looking for her. A tear ran down her face. Again she could not admit to anything. Yugi gave up after looking. He knew if he did not return to class, he would be late. Sighing while looking down, he turned around and started walking away back to class. Tea stayed where she was sitting. She could not head back. Not after what just happen.

The rest of school went long. Yugi kept glancing at the door hoping Tea would return, but there was no sign of her. Every few times during the day, he would glance back towards the back of the room. Yami stood there. A determination look was on his face, but Yugi was sure what he saw every once in a while. Yami closed his eyes and let a tear leak down before turning away. Yugi shook his head everytime and return to the front.

The final class was finally given it's last quiz. When everyone was done, they ran quickly out. It was finally the weekend and no one wanted to be around. Joey and Tristan walked over while Serenity appeared through the door. Yugi gathered his books, but never looked up. "Tea never returned." said Yugi noticing Serenity standing beside him. Serenity looked up at Joey and noticed that what Yugi was saying was true.

"Maybe she will show up at the Hang-Out. Lets head there." said Joey. He walked out with Tristan. Serenity stood back by Yugi while he walked slowly towards the door.

The Hang-Out happen to be not far from where everyone lived. It was surround by an old brick wall and two big oak trees grew inside. A small table along with a cement flooring was in the middle. A couple of rocks were near the tree giving shade to whoever needed it. They all walked over to it and placed their bags down. Yugi looked around, but noticed that Tea was not around. He glanced over in the shadows and noticed that Yami was standing there. He looked disappointed noticing that she was not there either. Yugi looked away. His face showed a sad expression.

Serenity noticed again, that Yugi was lost within thought and that he looked sad. She hated to see him like this. Yugi was always a happy person. I guess he got the cheer from Tea, but with her gone, there was no cheer. Serenity was watching him when she realized something. Walking over, she whispered something into Yugi's ear. He looked at her shocked and she knodded. Yugi knodded his head and ran out of the Hang-Out area. Serenity stood there with a smile on her face. "What did you tell him?" asked Joey.

"I just whispered that someone saw Tea. I forgot to tell him when we left." said Serenity sitting down. If Tea returns with Yugi will all depend on them.

Tea looked around the corner she was in. Only the janitor was around. She stood up from the ground and wiped the dust off before walking over to her locker. Switching shoes and grabbing her bag, she walked out. Looking one direction, she knew where everyone was probably at. Going there might cause trouble and that was something she did not want to happen. Turning the opposite direction, she started to walk away.

Yugi continued to run. Yami was listening to Yugi as he explained what Serenity told him. Both were hoping that she was still there. Maybe, just maybe, they could make Tea understand. Maybe they could get her back to normal.

Yugi arrived at the school grounds. He looked everywhere trying to find her. Running to the front of the building, he looked again when he noticed her. She was on the other side of the fence walking home. Yami appeared over Yugi's shoulder and noticed her. He traded places with Yugi and started walking towards her.

Tea continued to walk home. Her mind was lost in thoughts. Just one night can change everything. Just a few words can make everything seem so different. Was it something that she wanted or was she afraid of the commitment? Tea shook her head. No, she knew she could not except it. It was all just a lie. Tea continued to walk, but soon she felt someone grab her hand. She glanced down and noticed who it was. A tear leaked down her eye. She stood not looking back, but foreward. If she stood still, maybe he would leave.

Time seemed to stand still as she waited. Her heart was starting to race. Sweat was starting seep down her forehead. She could not stand it. Shaking free, she ran. He ran after her. Grabbing her arm, she was forced to stop. He turned her towards him and noticed she was crying. Tea did not look up, but looked at his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and embraced her in a hug. She just cried into his chest. Tears started staining his black shirt. He kept whispering her to calm down.

Tea pushed him away and ran. Her mind kept shouting, telling her to run. Run from this place. Never look back. She knew he was following. She could hear his foot prints. Tea turned into an alley and hid within the shadows. He knew where she went and stopped. Tea was shaking and he knew why. Bending down on one knee, Yami placed his hand under Tea's chin before raising it. She stared into his eyes. His eyes showed calmness. He knew she was scared. "There is no reason to run. I am not going to hurt you." he said. His words were so gentle. Her heart felt as if it was melting away.

Tea looked away. She did not want to see him. It was way to soon. Everything was still on her mind. Everything that he said. It was all still on her mind even if it had been a month already. "Please leave." said Tea. That was all she could say. She did not want to be around him. He moved to the ground and placed his arm around her. She leaned against him enjoying the heat he was giving off. Again, her mind kept telling her to run. She did not want this. She knew it was a lie, but no movement came from her.

"I don't understand. You keep running from me. If it was because of that night, then why did you let it go so far? Why did you stand there and listen to everything I had to say?" he asked looking away, not down at her.

A tear leaked down her face and splashed upon his shirt. Memories of that night started to flood within her mind. She remember how it all started. How he was there and how it ended with him still beside her. How each word touched her heart and then gave her pain. Was it a lie or was he telling the truth? "I don't know. If I knew it was going to hurt, I would have never let it gone this far, but I have to confess. There was no way to stop it. You were there. All I could do was listen" She replied so softly. Her words were true, but was she ready to hear what he had to say.

"You felt the same way I did. There was no way to stop it. Now, you are afraid to admit to it. I just spoke the truth and you keep avoiding. Why?" Yami looked down at her. Her face was once again stained with tears. He reached into his pocket of his pants and pulled out a peice of cloth. He used it on her face and whipped all the tears away.

Tea looked away again. She could not stare into his eyes. They were giving her the same feeling as that night. A feeling a warmth, of trust. "What else would you have done if you were in my shoes? You would stay knowing that you might be hurt when that time comes." Tea stood up from his arms and started walking away.

Once again, he grabbed her. This time, however, he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her towards him. "I can not say. Maybe I would have done the same, but I don't regret anything. Everything I said, everything that I meant. I said it from the heart." He finally let go and turned the opposite direction. Tea turned around to see that he was no where around. Her face showed an expression of shock. He did not regret anything. He could admit to it all, but how. Why would he after all that she has done to him?

JasmineUnicorn: Ok there you go. Another chapter. For some odd reason, this story is a lot harder to write. I don't want to give anything away, but I might gave away to much. If you like, please review. The more reviews I get, the quicker the chapters come. Enjoy.


End file.
